The Orphan
by ku2
Summary: What happens when a girl with a horrible past is found by the Asukeras and what does Ren have to do with it DISCLAIMERI don not own shaman king only the pencile shavings on my desk
1. the girl

**Here** **is my fav show fanfic. I love Shaman King and if you do to give me a hooray, did you do it. . . nerd haha (clear voice). So I hope you like this I think you will and this is not normal for me because most of my stories are humor.**

**I don't care about flames, raise your voice if you want just don't make it long.**

**Disclaimer-I for sure positively don't own SK, all I own is my spelling mistakes (is that spelled right, no I really don't no and I'm 14)**

Horohoro/(Trey in America) was running around the kitchen table trying to avoid Rens/(Len in America) fist, "Get back here, you'll pay for dumping my milk!"

Lyserg was sitting on the couch playing with Clio and Ryo was doing his hair. Of course Anna had Manta/(Morty in America) doing the dishes.

Faust had gone out to get dinner and Yoh who snuck out of the living room was in his where he was looking out of the window at the rain.

Someone was walking down the street.

"Poor guy, having to walk in the rain," Yoh stood up, "Well I guess I should go see if they need help," Yoh kept looking out of the window when he saw the person fall and without moment hesitation he took off running out the door as fast as he could.

"Dude where is he going?" said Trey as he stopped running from Len to look at Yoh.

YOU FORGOT YOU'R RAN COAT!" yelled Anna

Yoh got up to the person and realized she was just a 10 yr old girl. She had long brown hair and had a light blue kimono on Yoh also noticed she had 2 stab wounds and had bad burns all over her body. She woke up and looked at him before passing out again with her head falling to the side. Yoh put his white over coat over her before picking her up and carrying her to the front door, when he got there everyone was in the living room looking at him as he entered, "What happened to her?" said Len. Yoh carried her inside and laid her down on his bed. Fauste walked in the door and saw the girl on Yohs bed; he walked out of the room and came back with a first aid kit.

"I can fix her," said Faust bending down

"So who is she dude and what happened to her, she has some wicked burns, " he bent down next to her, "What's this?" Trey lifted up the collar of the girls' kimono to see a small fox looking tattoo.

"What is that all about?" said Morty. Yoh pointed next to her. There stood a small baby kitsune

"What is that and why didn't we see it before?" Lyserg was sitting next to her

There was a long pause in the room, "We won't know till she wakes up so we better let her rest and so should we," Yoh stood up and walked out of the room and the rest followed.

The next morning Trey was the first up so he went and checked up on the girl. When he got in the room the girl was still lying down but was much awake. He sat down beside her, "So, how do you fell?" the girl pulled the covers over her head. Tray looked at her then stood up and walked out of the room, "So how is she?" Tray looked on the couch that Yoh slept on. Trey walked into the kitchen and came out with some milk and cereal, "She won't talk. She's scared. I don't blame her if I woke up in someone else's house I'd be scared too."

"No you wouldn't you'd eat all their food like you did to us." Yoh and laughed and Trey faked laughed as in to say oh haha. The girl walked out of the room using the wall as support, "Do you think you can walk?" said Trey as he ran over and helped her on to the couch next to Yoh, "What is your name any way?" Yoh gave her a smile

"M-my name is Elie," she was shaking.

"Do you know what happened to you?" said Trey taking a seat next to her. She shook her head no, "Not much. Where is Kilala, she's my guardian?" she said in her high voice as she looked back and forth. The fox was nowhere in sight. Morty, Ryu, and Lyserg walked out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"Oh so she's awake, that's good. Hi I'm Morty. This is Ryu and Lyserg," as Morty, pointed to the group they waved. She hid behind Horo-Horo; he was the only one she really trusted yet she didn't know why. Then her spirit fox showed up and started to growl at the unwanted people.

"Aw cute fox," said Ryu as he walked past it unaffected at the sharp teeth and took a seat as so did Lyserg.

"You need to get something to eat dude or you'll never heal," Tray pushed the food next to her, which she looked at for a moment then shoveled down her throat. Ren walked out of his room and looked at the group that was sitting on the couch. Elie looked up at him, she stared with big eyes, "I-it's him!" she grabbed Horo-Horo shirt to try and hide herself. She was shaking badly saying something that wasn't any kind of language he ever heard. Horo-Horo grabbed her and pulled her head up.

"It's ok no one will hurt you here, you're safe," she looked him in the eye and stopped shaking and looked at Len again.

"What the hell is her problem," said Ren coldly as he went into the kitchen to get food.

"Elie whats wrong, how do you know Ren?" she looked to the kitchen then back at the group focusing on her hands.

"He attacked my village and killed everyone," she put her head in her hands.

Ren head popped around the corner holding his milk, "What do you mean _I _attacked you village that bitch wont let me leave the house," Ren pointed to Anna who had her legs crossed.

Wanna make it another," she looked back at Elie, "So kid, do you remember what happened to you?"

She shook her head, "Um… a little I guess,"

**Ok hoped you like the new beginning R & R**


	2. her story

**Yeah so heres Elies story woot woot hope you enjoy yeah.**

Elie was playing with her doll as her mom cooked the celebration fest for that night, "Mommy, what kind of guardian am I going to get?" said Elie as she looked up at a long brown haired green eye women. The women gave her a smile much like Yohs'.

"Well that depends on what the high priest says. You may get a human alli or maybe an animal just depends on what matches you best. Will you go see if your brother is with your dad."? Elie skipped outside humming a marry tone till she saw a brown haired tha was pulled into a ponytail man in overalls cutting wood.

"Dad, mom wants to know if you have seen brother or not," the tall strong man pointed to the barn at a small boy that looked like his father she yelled to him. "Mom wants to see you Joshua."

"Oh ok, well we better get going then." Joshua looked over at his guardian which was a wolf named Aion and then it tilted its head and disappeared. They got to the house and went in.

"MMM mom that smells good," said Joshua as he went to look at the food.

"No touching Joshua, Elie you better go and get your kimono on, the blue one k we need to get to your party in a half a hour?" Elie obeyed her mom and went right to it. A few min later she came out and spinned for her mom.

"I love the dress thank you mom," Elie hugged her mom.

"You look very pretty in it to, now lets get your dad and brother and head to the celebration ok," her mom grabbed her hand and started to walk outside and down the hill to the village. The whole town was there with candles and tables everywhere. The town priest and priestess was sitting at along table at the front of the main pavilion. When the priest saw that Elie had arrived he stood up and cleared his throat to get peoples attion and it work. Everyone was staring at him.

"Welcome everyone. Now today we are here to celebrate a path into Shaman hood. Elie will you come up here?" Elie looked up at her mom with a worried look.

"Go ahead honey it'll be ok," Elie walked up to the table shyly. She stood up next the high priest and looked out over all the people she grew up as a kid with.

"Today you are no longer a kid you are a shaman and being a shaman means having a lot of responsibility. First we have to find out what guardian fits you best and to do so you have to take a journey. The spirits have told me that a animal guardian would fit you best so you will stay a hour in the woods and by then you will earn your spirit," Elies heart was pounding, she didn't want to go into the wood at night alone, but she new she had to so she wouldn't let down her town. Elie looked out into the crowed which was staring back at her and she walked out from under the tent and headed to the woods when she heard something from the distance. She turned around to see a whole bunch of people with weapons on horse back, 'What is going on,' she thought. Just then flames where falling from the sky. Everyone was screaming and running everywhere.

"Every solider to the front of the village and use spirit unity!" screamed the high priest and everyone obeyed. It wasn't long before the whole town was in flame and all but the children where at the front line. Elie had went deep into the town to avoid the fight and looking for her mom which she got separated from, her dad and brother where at the front of the line fighting off the enemy. She was running down the street when something hit her in the back, she didn't fell pain so she thought it was nothing and kept yelling for her mom.

Elie started to cry, "What am I going to do and where is mommy?" Elie saw a little fox laying in the middle of the road hurt and felt bad for it, she went over and picked it up, "I think I'll call you Kilala. All of a sudden a flame ball hit next to her, she fell to the ground and curled up in a ball trying to protect the fox when another fell and landed not to far from her. She stood up to run but found herself staring into the face of one of the attackers, she protected the fox.

"W-who are you a-and what do you want with my village?" Elie was shaking badly as she was backed against the wall. She felt something against her left shoulder blade, so she reached back there and pulled out a throwing knife. All she could do was stare at it. Blood stated to gush out of her back. She turned and started to run but was hit in the side with another knife. She fell to the ground in pain. She looked to see if the fox was ok, it was staring at her.

A big guy stepped from the shadow but that was all she could see was a shadow with a point on his head, "All you need though know is I'm Tao and the leader of this gang and you are the last of your village. That will soon be changed" the man had a deep voice and the only thing she could make out was that he was very big.

"What should we do with her boss?" Tao grabbed Elie and tied her inside of a house. Elie looked down at the fox which was gone, 'I'm glad he got away' she thought. The group walked out of the door and not to long after the house was in flames.

Elie struggled to get out but the smoke was getting to her she couldn't breath and she could fell pain from the fire. "What am I going to do my hands are all tied up I guess this is the end. I love you mom dad and brother," Elie closed her eyes; she was tired and just wanted to sleep. She opened her eyes to see Kilala on the ground. Kilala walked over to her and chewed off the rope. Elie dropped to the floor and passed out but Kilala nodged her making her get up. She had been stabbed many times and couldn't stand the pain anymore. She kept collapsing but Kilala woudn't let her sleep but the last time she pasted out no one was going to get her up. She felt pain serg through her body and she just wanted to sleep.

She woke up a while later to fell the rain on her face she opened her eyes to see a young brown haired boy looking back at her 'Where am I, how did I get here and Who is this guy?" she passed out again.

Once again she woke up to hear the sounds of the birds 'Now where am I It's so warm and soft' Elie looked at the bandages on her arm and noticed the others everywhere else. She turned her head to the side, "Oh Kilala there you are," she smiled at the fox sitting next to her which then walked out of the room as a blue pointy haired boy walked in.

"My father," Ren walked out of the room and into his as he slammed the door. Many noise came from that room for about an hour before it stopped.

**Wow that took forever. Hey I told you Go ahead give me a flame I'll make the first (Boy that sucked what where you smoking when you wrote this. If you suck at writing then don't right!)Tune in to the next chap I promise it'll be good this one sucked but the next will rock you socks promise.**

**Ja ne**


	3. who

**This is going to be short but I promise you the next chap will be long; this was just introducing the problem. Uh hope you enjoy. Oh who else though the ending of shaman king well...SUCKED BIG TIME, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WHO WON I hate them.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Shaman king...not going to cry, not going to cry whine**

The next month flew by without any troubles or worry, Anna did have Yoh and Elie busting their asses though. Yoh and Elie where out on their normally morning run, "Guess what Yoh,"

Yoh looked at her with a wondering face, "What?"

"Anna says that I get to start school tomorrow and it just so turns out that I'm going to your school,"

Yoh smiled at her, "Oh that's great Elie," he looked up at the sky and then stopped running, "Look, Its a beautiful sun rise, isn't it. "Elie looked at him in confusion the smiled at the sky,

"Yeah, it is, "She stared for a moment, "Hey Yoh," she said softly, "Bet I can beat you home," Without looking back she took off running.

"Aww man," Yoh took off behind her. When they got home Ren and Trey where standing outside on the porch fighting, "Did Anna throw you out again?"

Trey and Ren stopped and looked at Yoh and Elie, "Yeah dude, she locked the door and said if we where going to kill each other do it already and don't get blood on the house!" Elie stated to laugh.

"What happen?" Said Yoh, "Buffoon over there thought it be funny to paint my weapon," he held up his sword which was blue and green and had rainbows all over it, "I'm going to kill you," Said Ren in his normal squeaky voice.

"Has anyone seen Kilala?" she asked looking for the fox

"Uh yeah dude, she started to wick out and ran under the house," Everyone looked at her for a moment as she reached under to get the kitsune, "Kilala are you ok?" Elie said as she reached under and grabbed the fox. She pulled the growling fox up to her and started to pet it. Kilala calmed down and looked up at Elie. A few moments later she looked out in the distance in worry, "Danger,"

_"So the rumors are true,"_

Elie ran up beside Yoh, "What do you want," said Yoh as he pushed Elie behind him.

_Don't worry I don't want her, yet. Just as a warning though I will be back and make sure she's more powerful,"_ and as soon as it had came the voice was gone.

"Elie go inside," Elie had never seen Yoh so worried, "Uh the doors locked," Yoh snapped out of his worried ness and smiled at Elie, "Uh yeah right," They finally got inside and got everybody together and Told them what happened.

"Do you think it has something to do with what happened to you a few days ago?" Said Lyserg

"If it was my father I swear he will fell my-,"

"Elie why don't you go to bed, "Said Ryu. Elie nodded and headed to the room that was added for her, "So what are we going to do with her?" Anna just walked in the room and sat down next to Yoh. Elie was listening through the door, "If it's about me I deserve to know, right?"

"So what are we going to do it dangerous now for her to stay here," said Lyserg as Cleo sat crossed leg on his shoulder.

"We have to watch her and train her," Ryo took a seat next to Horo-Horo.

"I say we give her to someone else, she is nothing but a nusience," said Ren with his arms crossed.

"Shut up Ren," Anna kicked him in the shin making him reach down and yelp in pain.

"Lets see if she has any family we could send her to. I'll go get her," Horo-Horo stood up and walked out the room but soon came rushing around the corner, "She's gone,"

**The end**


	4. caught

**Thanks to the 1 person for reviewing I will keep the story going. I think this is the 4th chap the farthest I have ever gotten yeah. Ok on with the story hope you like it oh and I love it when people give me ideas I can write what the people want. I hate the gov. Oh and I just found out its not Cleo but I cant spell her real name its like Cleo and another thing this will have a little Naruto action in it so.**

Yoh jumped up, "What do you mean gone," yelled Ren.

Yoh turned around, "Like she's in her bed sleeping," he said in a mean sarcastic voice. Ren huffed

"She's gone, the windows open but her stuff is still here," Horo-Horo was in a fuss.

"Come on we have to find her," shouted Yoh as he Horo-Horo, Ren, and Lyserg, ran out the door with their guardians right by. Morty went to look in her room to see if there was a note and the three girls watched out the door at the fading boys, "Just when everything gets back to normal. I hope she's ok. She didn't even get a umbrella," he thought, "Split up," he yelled and everyone scattered. "Amidamaru do you think you can fly up and look for her?"

He went as high as he could and looked at everything around before going back to the ground by Yoh who had stopped running and was yelling Elies name, " Nothing, sorry," He saw the worry in Yohs expression, "I'm sure she fine," he smile.

Yoh looked at him surprised then smiled himself, "I'm sure. She tough. Come on," Out of nowhere he saw a big beam of light, "That's Cleo's light," he ran down an ally

(to Lyserg)

Lyserg was in a stall with a bunch of Corpse puppets. The wire of Cleo's cut up a few but there was still so many of them. They were in the mild of the woods and had been fighting for about 10 minutes now. He was low on mana and energy so it wasn't long before he collapsed and a whole bunch of the puppets came towards him in an assault, "Amidamaru into the sword," he heard before he blacked out. Yoh Ren and Ryo jumped in front of him blocking the attacks, "Nice timing," Ryo laughed in a shaky voice trying to hold back the monsters.

"Can we consecrate on the task on hand," bickered Ren.

"What do they want?" Yoh took a big swing and killed a bunch of puppets.

"Look behind them," said Ryo hacking and slashing at the endless assault.

"Elie," Yoh yelled then she just vanished.

Horo-Horo ended up behind Yoh Ren and Ryo as they were once again in a stall and put down Elie, " KORORO INTO THE BOARD, ALL-SWALLOWING AVALANCHE," Horo-Horo stood there. Yoh and Ryo jumped back then ran to the side Ren having no idea stood there before he was grabbed by the collar and pulled to the side. A huge wave of ice and snow went around the sides of the Ainu and smothered the puppets, "Don't ever mess with my friends," his eyes were cold and expression hard. He just stood there.

"Is he ok," Said Yoh walking up to him.

"He look's meaner then you Ren," said Ryo seriously.

"Shut up," Ren put his head in the air and walked to Lyserg.

"Horo-Horo, you ok," Yoh put his hands on his shoulder.

He turned fast scaring Yoh making him fall to the ground, "Oh sorry, I'm fine. How's Lyserg.

"He's ok, "Yelled Ren. Horo-Horo eyes got really big.

"Are you ok," said Ryo looking at him in curiosity. He spit up a bunch of blood then more came out of a cut in his side, "HORO-HORO," he yelled as he fell to the ground. Then Ryo fell to the ground himself with a few stars in his back.

"What the hell is going on here," yelled Ren then he turned around and knocked a bunch of stars out of the air behind him," I'm not as easy as the other fools," but he fell to the ground a moment later with a bunch of slashes in his side.

"_This is the work of a well trained ninja,_" said Amidamaru still in the sword, "_run Yoh_!" Yoh felt his hand move and a large object that hit the sword knocked him back. He looked at a big windmill shriken that was stuck in the ground.

Yoh stood up shaken but pulled himself together, "SHOCKWAVE BUDDHAGIRI," the tree where the weapons had come from fell to the ground then all was quiet, "Sigh," Yoh turned around to Elie but she was gone. His eye got really big, "ELIE,"

An hour later Yoh returned with the boys on his back, "Dammit," yelled Anna looking out the door. He brought them in and put them on beds and helped wrap their wounds. Yohs eyes were filled with sorrow.

Tamao looked at the boys, "Hey where's Elie," she said as she finished the wrapping on Ren.

"They got her," Yoh kept looking down, "It's my fault. I should have watched her better," he stood up after finishing the wraps on Lyserg, " I'm going to find her," Yoh went for the door out of the room.

"In the morning," Anna said plainly finishing on Ryo.

"We don't have time," his voice had no joy like normal

"I said in the morning," she yelled turning towards him and standing up.

"_You should rest. I've never seen you like this Yoh,"_

He looked up at the floating guardian, "You're right, I'm sorry," he smiled then went to bed.

Elie opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a small room with bones everywhere. She saw a dragon like chair that had knifes and other torture looking things around it. She was chained to the wall by her hands and feet, "Where am I? Kilala"

She called. She could not sense him, "Kilala…Yoh," she called out, "Help me, Horo-Horo," she whispered putting her head down.

"_So your awake,"_ said a mysterious voice. He was a very tall and fat man. He stayed in the shadows so his face was non-see able.

"Where's Kilala," she said with a hard look in her face as she shook trying to free herself.

"_Doesn't matter, you won't see him again unless you friends come. How I do miss my son,"_

Her eyes got big with fear, "What do you mean,"

"I plan to use you to get my dear son to come back to me. I have a, present for him. But till then lets have some fun." He walked to her pulling out a knife

**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _**

**Ok so that's the end hope you like it please review. The Elie scene is in the 8th book or if you remember when Ren and his sister got caught by their father and put in his torture room that's what their cage looked like.**


	5. the escape

**1 person reviewed I'm mad but to her thanks. Well here's the next chap and sorry if its bad because this will be hard to put. Lets just conclude that the mystery person is Tao Yuan (Rens father) ok. Ok enjoy.**

Yoh was the first up, which wasn't normal. He walked to check to see how the boys were doing. They all were asleep but Ren. He looked in on him, "How do you fell," Yoh smiled.

He looked up at Yoh then back at the spot he was looking at for the last hour, "They got her didn't they,"

Yoh looked at him in surprise then looked down, "I looked back and she was gone,"

He sat up on his elbows. Yoh went to help him up," _Young master_," said Bason appearing to his side.

"Those zombies were the work of my father," he looked up at Yoh, "We have to find her as soon as possible,"

Yoh looked at him in shock, "Get me some breakfast and I'll be ok," Yoh and Ren looked at the doorway which stood the Ainu, "Lets go kick Lyserg awake. I saw him walk to the bathroom this morning so he's fine." Yoh laughed before going to change into some cloths and getting his sword.

"Ready Amidamaru," said Yoh with a ready to fight smile on his face. There was a knock on the door. Yoh answered it, "Morty?"

"Didn't think you would leave me, did you," said the very very very very small boy. The boys got ready and were out the door before the girls had even gotten up

Elie was slumped over now on the floor curled into a ball of blood, "Get up, is that all the fight you have,"

Elie stood up wobbling, "I will never summit to you," then fell to the ground grabbing her side, "If it wasn't for the hard training for the last month i wouldn't of lasted this long," she though

He kicked her, "your no fun. I'll let you rest. Oh when I come back, I'll bring a present." He laughed and turned to walk away. She summoned up some mana and shot a bolt of it at the keys on his chain that was to her cell. It fell to the ground then flew up and stuck to the ceiling. He turned around at the sound of the clang and looked at Elie who acted like she was passed out. When nothing looked wrong he continued for the door.

Elie wobbled up when the coast was clear and reached for the key, "That was amazing. Most shamans can't just use there mana without their guardians," the prisoner in the cell a crossed from her was almost about to jump for joy. She leaned against the cell bars for support, she looked up at him and smiled a weak smile as Kilala appeared by her side, "How…When," he laughed then looked down sadly, "They took my wolf, Aion, away," She looked at him in surprised then remembered she had to act fast. She went to unlock the cell when she fell to the ground and blacked out from the pain and loss of blood. Kilala ran up and licked her face trying to get her up, "Hey, chick, come on you have to get up. He will find you come on, get up." The cellmate threw rocks and anything else to get her up. It didn't work.

Tao stormed into the cell room and walked to where Elie was passed out. He kicked her, "You little brat. Wake up," he kicked her again. He looked close at her, "Hmmm," he rolled her over. She was pale, "Guess her friends where to late." He turned to two of the assistance that were near him, "Let her rot," he walked out of the cell.

"Oh kid," the guy in the cell across from her walked back to the dark corner of the cell, "I thought we had a chance." Kilala reappeared and curled into a ball next to her.

**Ok so that was a pointless part of the story. It needs that corny little bright light for when the boys leave lol**


	6. saved

**You know what IV realized; everything is way cooler in the rain. Oh and if I mention a pool of blood there's 2 reasons for that I love the pool of blood yaaaaa and to remind you that even though Elie is running and fighting she is still bleeding bad, she's doing everything on adrenalin to live.**

DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING.

Elie opened her eyes when she heard the door close and let in a big huff of air returning and coughed up a whole lot of blood returning the color to her face, "I'm never holding my breath that long again," she laughed much like Yoh and patted Kilala on the head, "The big guys dumber then he looks. Thanks for warning me."

She looked up at the cellmate a crossed from her, "Kid, you are something else," she smiled at him still sitting on the floor. She had scooted over though to get away from the pool of blood, "How are you going to get out now though. He took the key."

She gave a surprised look then reached under her and pulled out the key, "Like I said, that guys stupid compare to the training Anna puts me through. The one he got is," she looked up, "some what of a clone." She unlocked her cell, "Now stay quiet and be ready to run," she said to everyone as she wobbled her way to the cells holding her side trying not to pass out. She unlocked all the cells. When everyone was out she summed the last of her mana and had Kilala grow 5 times her size and knock a hole in the wall opposite the main door, "Now h-hurry up, he would of heard that," She fell to her knees, her breathing harden.

The guy that had been a crossed from her ran to her side as everyone around her ran out the hole, "Elie," he yelled, "are you ok?"

She looked up, "Get out of her, I can take care of myself. First, t-tell me your name," she stood up using his shoulders.

"Uh…Joshua, but," this was the first time she could see him. He was about 13 and wore overalls with holes in them. His hair was brown and shaggy, all over the place, she also noticed his blue eyes He looked like he had been tortured to.

"Joshy," she whispered under her breath before shaking it off, "Get out of here and thank you for your help," she smiled and turned to watch the door. He looked at hr for a moment then ran out the hole to. When everyone was gone she went for the door herself.

The main door boomed open and Tao came running in. Elie turned her head to look back, "You brat again. I'll kill you this time," he disappeared, "over here," she looked in front of her with wide eyes and opened mouth.

"He so fast, what do I do. I have no mana left," a sharp pain ran up her spine making her back arch. He went to grab her.

"Hang on Elie," Joshua was at the big hole on the wall and was now throwing rocks at the huge monster.

He turned around and was heading towards the young boy, "Stay away from him," Elie ran to him and kicked him in the in the back of the knee. **AN** (I hate when people do that, I always fall…sorry) He turned and grabbed her by the neck pinning her to the wall. She screamed as blood ran from every injury in her body and out her mouth, "Run stupid. I'll g-get Aion back for you, j-just run!" she screamed.

"Elie,"

"RUN, I'll be fine" Josh nodded and turned jumping out the hole.

"Excuse me as I puck," Tao pulled out a huge sword, "you, are finished."

"Sir," a voice came through the intercom, "your son and his friends have made it past the guards and are on their way to the cells," Elies eyes were shut tight from the presser he was holding on her.

"You, are lucky," he said in a chuckle before he threw her to the wall making her scream before she passed out in the infamous pool of blood. Ren, Horo-Horo, Yoh, and Lyserg busted into the room with weapons and guardians at full power. "It's my son, oh how I've missed you," Tao had his arms wide open.

"Quit the crap you asshole. Where's Elie," Ren put up his sword (not colored anymore).

"Aww I'm so sad. I even got you a gift," Rens face went from ready-to-fight to horror. The others charged the giant but he suddenly vanished and was now behind Ren, "My dear son," Ren turned around and Tao put a small orb that was pitch black on his head that sunk in. Rens eyes got big and he fell to his knees holding his head.

The others turned around to see what was going on. Ren was sitting on his knees. He stood up and turned towards the worried boys, "Ren," said Yoh in a concerned voice.

**The endddd. Ok sorry I would make this longer but I have a concert to go to so I'll the next chap tomorrow or on the 23rd.**

**Syanora-Ku-sama **


	7. brother

**Wow I just read my own story and it is bad. No wonder no one reviews lol but because I love to torture people I will finish it plus I only have like a few chapters left. The bad part is that the last time I made it everyone said it was so goodsad. Oh shit that concert made my neck hurt. I cant take it do you think that if I cut off my neck it will fell better.**

Ren turned around, "Ren," yoh said in a concerned voice. Rens eyes were crimson red and he had fangs coming out of his mouth. He looked like he was about to kill.

"_Young master,"_ said Bason putting his hand on his shoulder but Ren shook it off.

"That's the son that I always wanted" Tao laughed a big booming laugh and Ren charged the surprised boy. Tao walked out the door, "That's the end of them and my boy," he chuckled again.

"REN," screamed Yoh as he put up his sword to block the attack from the demon boy. He instantly turned and took a swing at Horo-Horo who ducked.

"_Yoh, we have to get Elie and leave," said Amidamaru._

"No, I won't leave Ren," Yoh put up his sword and blocked another attack, "Separate," he yelled to everyone seeing how close they were. Horo-Horo jumped to the back making Ren chase him and Lyserg went to find Elie in the cells.

"What are we going to do? We cant attack him, he doesn't have Bason," Horo-Horo was trying his best to avoid the endless assault on him but to no avail. Ren nailed him in the side making his face cringe and his movements slow down. He got hit a few more times making him fall to the ground. Yoh jumped in front of him and kicked Ren to the ground.

Lyserg head popped out from behind one of the cells," found her," Yoh picked up some knifes and pined Ren to the ground. He tried to shake free.

"Lyserg, can you do something and get that thing out of his head," said Yoh over his shoulder as he stood over Ren. Out of no were Ren shook free and when Yoh turned and notice he had already took a slashed at Yohs ankles hitting almost to the bone and barely cutting the other making him scream and fall. Ren took another slash at his neck but only nipped it.

"Yoh," said Amidamaru from the sword 

"I'm fine," he said wobbling up to avoid the other attacks.

"Uh," Lyserg thought, "Hold on I think I know something. You have to pin him again though," Yoh shook his head and let Ren came inches to him before kicking him to the ground again but this time it failed, he fell then vanished. Horo-Horos eyes got big as Ren appeared behind him. Lyserg sent Cleos wire and yanked Rens sword out of his hands just in time then made it go around Ren torso pulling him to the ground, "_Va Itnishik Da Vo," _a blue light slithered down the wire and around Ren making his whole body glow. His eyes were wide open as they tuned back to the normal color and his fangs disappeared. The orb slowly came out of his forehead as he screamed. The blue light came back up the wire and Lyserg unwrapped it from Ren.

"Help Horo-Horo Lyserg and I'll get Elie," Yoh ran to the cell that Elie was in as Ren stood up looking around.

He looked back and forth, "What happened," Yoh ran passed him.

"I'll tell you later," Ren threw his hands in the air and followed them out the big hole. They ran up to point were Morty was. When he saw the shape that everyone was in he freaked but soon got over it and helped carry some stuff so that Ren and Lyserg could carry Horo-Horo and Yoh could carry Elie.

Rens eyes were big as he was told what he had done. He put his head high in the air, "If I was normal and had Bason with me I would of killed you. Hmm lucky you," Everyone laughed, "What," he wined.

"_I'm just glad you are ok master," _Bason appeared next to Ren and smiled.

Horo-Horo was able to walk on his own now but they still were walking slowly because of Yohs cut up ankles. Elie opened her eyes and looked up at Yoh. She had no idea were she was and instantly thought that it was something bad. She jumped out of Yohs arms and weakly put up her arms ready to fight. Yoh took a step towards her, she froze, "Yoh?" she closed her eyes and Lyserg ran up and caught her as she fell forward. She opened her eyes again and noticed that Yoh was limping badly and now was being help to walk by Ren, "Does it hurt?" everyone looked at her, "Your ankle," Yoh looked at it then at her.

"A little but it'll get better. I'm worried about you," she noticed for the first time all the blood that she had shed. Yoh put the coat he was wearing over her, "Get some rest we will be home soon,"

She looked at him surprised then closed her eyes "I saw Joshy," she smiled then went back to sleep in Lysergs arms.

"Who is Joshy," said Morty.

"Isn't that her brother?" said Ren looking at the others. When they finally reached the house Anna welcomed them with a big smack on the head.

Then she hugged Yoh, "I was so worried," Lyserg took Elie into her room and helped Tamao wrap the numerous injuries. Anna had wrapped up Yohs ankles before she tended to Horo-Horos split side.

Horo-Horo stood up without saying anything and walked into Elies room. In the morning Yoh was limping his way to the kitchen he passed Elies room and saw Horo-Horo sitting against the wall with his board in his hands, "Guess I never notice how protective he is over her," Yoh thought as he continued for the kitchen, "Probably because of the death of his sister,"

When Yoh got into the kitchen everyone was up and having breakfast but there was some one there he had never seen before. He was about 13 and wore a white shirt with a ying yang sign on it and a pair of blue jeans. His hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and he had blue eyes, "Yoh this is Joshua," said Anna, "Can I talk to you for a minute Yoh,"

"Uh, yeah," they walked into the living room, "When did he come,"

"This morning, he claims that Elie helped him and other people in the dungeon out about 10 minutes before you guys came and he wanted to thank her for saving his life," she looked at him with intense eyes.

"So. Your training helped, it's something she would do," said Yoh with his hands on his hips.

"Don't you get it? She said she saw her brother in their and his name was Josh and this boys name is Josh. I think this is Elies brother." She pointed threw the wall were he would be sitting

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Yoh laughed as he looked in on the others noticing all the good food.

"He doesn't seem to remember and I think that when she finds out it will crush her," Yoh walked into the kitchen leaving Anna standing alone in the hall with her hands on her hips.

Yoh walked in and sat down a cross from Josh, "Hi I'm Yoh," Josh smiled, "So were you from," Horo-Horo walked in and sat down to listen the rest of the conversation that he had missed

He looked down, "I…don't know. The last thing I remember was being thrown into that dungeon,"

"You don't remember anything in your past. Not even bits or pieces," said Lyserg.

He shook his head, "I remember my mom and dad and every so often a little girl. I think… she might be my sister," he looked up," I'm not sure though. Oh, is Elie here, I brought her a gift to thank her,"

There was a boom that came from the hall, "Who leaves milk cartons in the middle of the hall," Yelled Elie as Horo-Horo ran out of the room and helped her to the table.

Rens eyes got big as he ran to the ice box and opened it, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," yelled Ren as he noticed that all 3 cartons were gone. He turned to Horo-Horo with those red eyes again.

"Uh Ren," said Horo-Horo scared.

"Not now basterds," yelled Anna hitting them both on the head.

Elie looked up and noticed the strange boy sitting on the other side of the table. Kilala and a wolf were circling each other on the ground. "Uh, here…for saving Aion," he held out a small stuffed bear,"

Joshua," she whispered as she stared at him in disbelief, "Joshy," she cried as she partially jumped on him and hugged him.

"Uh," Josh was taken back by the sudden embrace, "Elie? That hurts" he looked back up at everyone before he pushed her off of him holding her shoulders. He looked at her in surprise then his face turned soft, "You…you are the girl I always see in my dreams with mom and dad," he started to cry as all his memories came back to him. He pulled Elie back into the hug, "I was so worried about you…little sis,"

"I'm confused," said Morty because if you remember he came with them just didn't go in with them

"Elie, when did you save Aion?" Asked Lyserg

Elie back off of Joshua and wiped away her tears. She looked down at Kilala and Aion who were now playing tug-of-war with a sock, "If you remember nature spirits can physical touch things," she looked up at Lyserg, "I had her run and look were they were holding him by sniffing for the mana. Then all she had to do was find a way to release them," she looked back down at the fox who made a cute little squeak at her, "Did you know that foxes are one of the cleverest animal?" She looked back up at Josh now in her own seat, "Where is Mom and Dad." Josh looked at her in surprise then to the side avoiding her gaze.

"T-their dead Elie,"

**Hahaha I killed Horo-Horo sister hahahahaha I hate her so much. You know how she died, she fell into a hole of fire and spikes and snakes that live in fire and and everything else. You know what I just realized I forgot to put in one of my chapters. I know I described Josh three times but he looked different each time and he was being introduced 3 different times into the story.**


	8. the truth

**Hey did you all miss me. After I finish this story I plan to take it off and do some improving that I am working on now so for the one person that is reviewing I will try to make this story 10 times better.yeahhhhhhh. Oh and this story is going to get dark and sad on Elies part and I'm not sure if it will have a happy ending**

Elie looked at him in horror, "What do you mean…dead," Ren mouth the words that Yoh said to him when he ask a question like that. Aion went by Josh side to comfort him as he told the story and Kilala went to Elie

"When Taos people came into town the strongest of the village were in the front ready to fight," he looked down to the ground avoiding her gaze again, "Mom and Dad were in the front. I went up there to," he said pridefully as he looked back up at them then his face went back to sorrow, "That's when I watch something, " he slightly shook his head as he searched for the words, "invisible hit them. One minute they were fighting and then blood flew out of them and they fell to the ground," he petted the prideful wolf trying to hold back the tears. "I was so shaken up by what I saw I dropped my guard and was hit in the back of the head with something then I was in the cell, a month of hell,"

"That's what happened to me when that guy who kidnapped me first attacked me," Everyone looked at her in surprise, "He was saying something in a whisper, I called Kilala, then a white light came over me. The last thing I remember I was in that cell," she looked over at Yoh who smiled at her. "Wait," she looked back at Josh quickly, "Some guy told me that Mom and Dad were alive,"

"Yeah, when me and Ren were fighting, "said Horo-Horo as he pointed at himself.

"I watched them die though,"

"Maybe it was just a illusion," said Elie.

Josh gave a sad but relieved look, "Well," he looked up, "I guess I better get going," he gave Elie the teddy bear and walked for the door.

"Wait," Elie ran to him and gave him another hug, "stay with us. Everyone says its ok," she pulled out of the embrace, "We could look for Mom and Dad together,"

He looked at her for a moment, "Uh, I cant. I'm sorry I have to go," he stammered through the words as he walked out the door.

"Josh don't leave me again," she yelled out the door as he walked down the street. He just kept walking. Elie fell to her knees and started to cry. Horo-Horo and Kilala went to comfort her and put his hands on her shoulder, "Get off of me," she yelled as she yanked her arm away from him, "I don't need anyone," she stood up and started for her room and Kilala followed.

"I'll go talk to her," Horo-Horo stood up and walked to her room. She had trashed it. Things were everywhere and she was in a ball in the far corner with Kilala passing in front of her, "Elie?" she looked up, "Can I come in?"

"Go away," she put her head back into her arms.

"Look I know how you fell," he walked closer to her.

"Don't give me that bull," she said in an angry voice. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "How could you?"

"My sisters dead and I miss her so much. In a way she was the only family I had because me and my folks didn't get along to well," he had a sad look on his face but he refused to look away from her, "I felt empty, then you came along and you became like a little sister to me,"

"You became part of our family," Horo-Horo turned around to see everyone standing there.

Elie looked up at everyone then turned her head to the side, "I don't care, go away," tears came down her cheeks again.

"Fine," Horo-Horo stood up and took off his headband. His hair fell out of his spikes and he let the headband drift onto Elies lap, "We will help you find you parents. You have to let us first," his voice turned from sweet to I-don't-give-a-damn. He walked out of the room, everyone looked at Elie before following. The boys went outside to start their chores and Anna and Tamao went to clean the house.

"_Do you think she will be ok,"_ asked Amidamaru as Yoh chopped wood.

"Who really cares? We saved her butt, twice, and she treats us like this," Ren said as he finished tending to his horse.

"You can't mean that Ren. She has lost everything dear to her, again," Lyserg looked up from tending to the garden.

"Their alive. All she has to do is find them," said Ryo walking off of the porch.

"How will we find them though? It's too dangerous to go back to the mansion. Elie is still badly hurt and my ankle still is gushing blood," Yoh loaded up another block of wood.

"I don't want you guys to get hurt again," They looked up and saw Elie standing on the porch, "but I do have a idea,"

"Were up for anything," Yoh smiled.

"I'm sorry," everyone gathered on the porch as she explained the plan.

(Somewhere else)

"I have found the location of Ren and here friends," he looked up at the giant with a angry face, "Why didn't you tell me that girl you kidnapped was my sis?"

"The plan wouldn't have worked. If you knew whom that girl was you wouldn't of did that acting in the cell. You father remembered her and he still attacked her and her friends. You may stand now," Joshua stood up from his bowing state in front of the giant throne, "plus it doesn't matter, if you don't do what I say I will kill you and your family,"

"That wasn't our deal Tao," Josh yelled.

"Well then you better bring my son to me,"

"I will trick my sister and bring your son to you. Then you let me and my family go," a tall man wearing a long black shirt that covered his mouth and a pair of black pants walked in.

"You called sir," The man bowed.

"Yes, you and your son go watch closely for my son and his friends. I'm sure that they will be coming soon," he waved them off

"Yes sir," the two boys walked out the big doors that had dragons rapped around them.

"Just stay away Elie," said Joshua in his head

**So there is the end. I could of mad this longer but then the chapters would be short. Um please review. I love "panic at the disco" woot woot**

**Syanara-Ku-sama**


	9. time to run

**Yeah welcome to the next horrible chapter. Ok so here's a heads up there is only 2 more chapters 3 if you guys are unlucky lol. Ok so hers the chapter**

Baka-idiot for all you non Jap talking rd necks lol

Time to run-part 1 

Elie and the boys once again got their stuff ready to go to the Tao mansion. Yoh had packed his sword and some food this time because last time they had non. Yoh held his stomach as he remembered the long hungry journey, "Ready Amidamaru?"

"_When you are master Yoh,"_ He appeared by Yohs side and Yoh laughed.

Ren and Ryo grabbed their weapon and were waiting by the door, "Hurry up bakas," yelled Ren leaning against the house front wall. Horo-Horo walked out as he fixed his headband around his blue spikes.

Lyserg put on the bracelet wire thingy sorry-- and grabbed a anklet that had a red strap with pendent of a fox hanging from it, "Elie can you come here please," yelled Lyserg as he picked up.

She walked in to his room with Kilala by her side, "Yes?"

He held out the anklet, "You have been able to attack with just the fox but for Tao that isn't enough," she grabbed it and looked at it, "Put it on and I will teach you something new to do with Kilala," he stood up from his kneeling state and flattened his shirt.

She looked at him in curiosity before she put it on her ankle, "Ok, now what?"

"Now, concentrate you mana into that anklet. If it works you should gain the speed and stealth of Kilala or if you have enough mana you will be able to turn into…somewhat of a bigger version of Kilala and you will have more power and strength. Don't do it her though, wait till we have to fight k," he walked out of the room patting her on the head as he walked by. She followed not to far behind him meeting the others outside.

She looked at Horo-Horo who had a smile on his face as he looked at the moving clouds, "Horo-Horo," she said in a sad voice, he looked over at her. She held out his headband laid over her hands with her head down and eyes closed, "here."

She felt the cloth be grabbed from her hand. She looked up and he was gone. She felt something touch her forehead and noticed that he was putting the blue headband that had a black squiggly line going threw it on her. He walked to the front of her, "You keep it," he smiled and she reached up to fell the soft cloth.

Manta was there waiting like always to come on the adventure. Yoh looked at him with sad eyes, "You stay here. It's to dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt," Manta looked at him then shook his head and smiled.

"Good luck Yoh," Manta wished.

They started down the dirt covered road following the river, "Wait," they turned around to Anna, Tamao, and Manta standing on the porch, "Be careful and if you don't come back I'm going to make your ghosts miserable," Anna walked back inside.

Yoh smiled knowing that was here way of saying come back safe. They took off in a sprint knowing that they had to get there as soon as possible. When they got to the cliff that was before the mansion they saw to figures standing on the mansions tallest tower. Elie looked over at everyone, "Do you all remember the plan," she said in a hard voice.

They shook there heads in unison, "BASON 100 INTERGRATION," Bason grew about 50 times his size and on top of his head stood Ren.

"TOKAGERO 100 INTERGRATION," like the last shaman the lizard tuned into some kind of tank with many heads. "Go, we have it from here," yelled Ryo

Elies and the others headed down the cliff, "I'm here father, come and clam me," he yelled. The others ran forward down the cliff.

The giant appeared in front of Ren and Ryo and the fight began with big booms and lights** (pretty** **lights pretty pretty lights)**, "Good, our plan is working. Hang in there Ren," though Elie as they ran to the house with the others.

Before they got to the door though two people jumped in front of them one tall with a black unicorn next to him and one a little shorter with a wolf that was showing his teeth, "You will not enter," said the tall man plainly with his arms crossed. His brown hair was long pulled into a ponytail and a scar a crossed the bridge of his nose. The two boys wore clocks that were black with lines of red on them. They covered their chins.** (If you are a naruto fan they look like the one that Itachi wears)**

Elie stared and realized who they were. Her sorrow was quickly turned to anger, "So this is why you wouldn't stay with us, because you went to work for Tao," she screamed, "He burned down our village," she pointed back at the fighting figure.

Joshua looked down in shame, "You don't think that attack on the village was just a random attack do you Elie," said the tall one who she recognized as her father in a plain voice, "I planned it, I told Tao and he just finished the business, besides he promised me power and look at what I got," he put his hand on the black unicorn that she recognized as the once white and beautiful Tara.

"You killed everyone, EVERYONE. Now you tell me its all for power. Where's mom?" she yelled.

"Go back Elie, I don't want to hurt you," said Joshua putting his head up looking at her intensely.

"Not with out you and mom," she charged them, "KILALA INTO THE ANKLET," Kilalas form sank into the anklet and Elie turned into a huge fox. The father put his hand out in front of him and she was shot back by a beam of light that came out of the unicorns' horn; Yoh caught her and looked up at him meanly. The father didn't even blink.

"You are weak. You will not pass," he let his arm down and crossed them again

Yoh kept looking at the traitors, "Go on ahead I will keep them busy. Find your mother." He took off his earphones tossing them to the side and summoned Amidamaru into the sword then into the antiquity. He made a swipe with his big sword forcing the two to separate, "Go!" Elie and Lyserg ran into the mansion dodging and fighting the corpses that came their way. They made their way down to the dungeon were they searched all the cells. They found a girl about 25 sitting in a slumped position in a corner.

"Mom," Elie smiled. She went out of her fox form and shot a bolt of mana at the lock. The women looked up at her weakly, "Are you ok," she asked as she put one of her arms around her shoulder.

"Elie?" Lyseg helped Elie carry her, "I thought they killed you," she fell back asleep. Once again they had to fight their way out through the endless corpse which was harder now with the extra load.

"Cleo," Lyserg called and then there was a big beam of light and they were gone, "Yoh and them have everyone occupied out there so we got the easy job but will happen when Tao sees us with his prisoner," thought Lyserg, "Be ready Elie," he said not looking away from the door inches In front of them.

"She is master Taos, you will not leave with her," a big fat giant corpse jumped in front of the door.

"We were told we couldn't enter," started Elie.

"But we did, now were going to leave," finished Lyserg. All of a sudden something invisible hit Elie making her fly against the wall. Her headband got cut in two making it fall on her lap, "Elie," Lyserg screamed looking back at her before he to was sent against the wall hitting a bulge in the wall knocking him out.

"Lyserg," she put down her mom and summoned Kilala into the anklet turning into the giant fox. She charged the giant and took a swipe at him making his head turn.

"Brat," he swung at her. She jumped to the left and dodged making him step forward. She put out her paw and he tripped making a big thud.

"Come on Lyserg," she yelled as she grabbed her mom next to him. He got up and followed her out the door. She looked to her right and saw that Yoh was pinned against the wall and the battle on the cliff was still going on. Elie put her mom against the wall and charged her dad who was holding Yoh against the wall.

Aion jumped in front of her with showing teeth, " Stay away Elie, I warned you,"

Kilala attacked Aion making the two guardians growl and roll around in the fight. Josh turned to look at the wolf who acted without order, "Don't look away," she said running around Josh.

He turned to get her but was grabbed by the collor, "You're my problem now," said Lyserg as Cleos wire wrapped around him.

Her Father looked over at her daughter and raised his hand in her direction, "Not this time," she ducked under the light and slide into her dads leg making him fall and release his grip on Yoh who fell to the ground. Yoh stood up and jumped away from the scene to were Elie was standing

Her Father looked over in their direction with eyes full of hate, "You brat," he charged her with his sword pulled out, Elie braced her self for the attack. A few feet away from her he stopped, his eyes turned from hate to sorrow. Elie noticed that he was staring at Mother and jumped in front of her, "He told me she was dead,"

"This is you fault Father," she pointed back to her mother. Joshua finally broke free of Lysergs wire making them both fall back.

"How touching, now die," Elie looked in front of her and saw Taos sword an inch away from her head. Everyone watched in horror because it was to late to do anything. Elies eyes got big.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**Not the first ahhhhhh ending for Elie huh. Ok well R and R**

**Sayonara-Ku-sama**


	10. the end and the death

**Dododododododododo um how bout you just read instead of me talk nonsense but remember I'm ninja of the night bitches. Oh and another thing if it seems that everything grows 10 times its size all the time don't worry that's how the show runs plus anything 10 times its size is always cool. My next story is going to be just a nonsense no plot story. Maybe a sleep over mwhahahahah**

"How touching, now die," Elie looked in front of her and saw Taos sword an inch away from her head. Everyone watched in horror because it was to late to do anything. Elies eyes got big.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Time to Run-part 2 

Elie closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her. After a few seconds that felt like hours of nothing happening she opened her eyes and saw her Father in front of her with blood gushing out of his arms and mouth from the sword hitting him, "I'm sorry Elie. I'm sorry," A tear ran down his face," I don't know what I was thinking. Take your mom and brother and run," he screamed. Elie looked at him in surprise as Tere stood next to her injured tamer.

Elie called on Kilala and jump kicked Tao making him fall down from the speed. Her speed had taken Tao by surprise. Her father collapsed to the ground. She started to attack with a bunch of fancy acrobatic attack confusing the giant. She was going so fast she was almost useable.

Josh looked over at his sister who was helping her father up as Yoh, Lyserg and Horo-Horo fought Tao. When they were kids she never had any friends. She was shy and kids considered her a freak because she would rather talk to the spirits of nature then the kids. She would cry at the drop of a hat and she never was that strong. They tried to train her but she would always give up. Now she had friends that would die for her and she was strong enough to stick up for them to, "Hey Josh," He looked over at the voice that came from Yoh as he hacked and slashed at the monster, "are you going to help or not?" he called Amidamaru into the antiquity making his sword really big.

He looked at him for a moment then nodded his head, "Yeah. AION come on," Aion grew bigger and Joshua jumped on his back.

Lyserg was whispering some kind of chant, "Ok, guys on the count of 3," yelled Horo-Horo holding his board in front of him covering the lower part of his face

"3," they said in unison. Lyserg shot his wire around Tao, which glowed blue again, and Horo-Horo summoned an avalanche. Joshua and Elie charged the giant on their guardians and Yoh made a mighty swing. There was a bright light that was green and blue, Ren woke up from his unconscious state to witness the stunning attack.

When the smoke cleared there stood Tao, "He didn't even move," huffed Horo-Horo as he took a step back.

"Did you think you could defy me?" screamed Tao as he took a swing a Josh missing by inches, "I will kill you all," everyone had to keep moving from the endless attacks.

Josh grabbed his mom and dad and put them on Aion, "Run, we can't defeat him," screamed Josh as he turned tail and started to run. No one was ready to give up yet but they decided to do what was best for Elies mom and dad. Josh looked back to see a hand coming towards him. It grabbed him and went to slam him against the wall.

"JOSH," Elie screamed as she turned around and push Josh out of his hands making him grab her instead. He slammed her to the wall making her scream in pain before everything went silent.

Yoh and the others turned around from their retreating state to see the big sword going throw Elies chest, "ELIE," they screamed. Josh was on his knees in horror

The giant headed towards them as they stood there in fear, "Get Elie and leave, I will take care of him," Ren and Basons giant form jumped in front of the boys, "GO,"

Yoh turned around and grabbed Elie from the wall as the other boys retreated up the hill into the nearest woods for coverage. The whole time Elie coughed up blood and grabbed the hug whole in her chest, "Hang in there Elie," screamed Yoh as rain started to fall. Elies eyes started to glisen over as Yoh noticed her breathing slow down. It was pouring now and they had come up on a lake that almost seem to glow with tranquility, "Stop," he said calmly with his head down.

"We have to get her home, we can't stop," complained Horo-Horo with his hands in the air. Yoh laid her down by the lake and stood up slowly. He looked up at Josh who seemed to understand what he meant, "Do you mean," Horo-Horos lowered his head.

Josh ran to her side and pulled her into his embrace, "Elie please hang in there,"

Josh felt a hand hit his cheek, "Did you see how good I got with Kilala," she said weakly as her smile faded. He noticed the fox lying next to her, she was disappearing.

Josh started to cry, "Why did you jump in front of me?" he laid her back gently.

"I didn't want to lose you again," she closed her eyes

He felt her hand fall of his cheek, "Elie?" He looked in her eyes in horror. His hair fell in his face from the rain as he picked her up a brought her to the lake. He walked to the deepest part he could stand and let Elie float on the surface as he kissed her on the forehead, "I love you," he let her go as the nature guardians surrounded the lake and she sank to the bottom of the lake.

Everyone kneeled as they prayed before walking back to the main road where they saw Ren limping towards them. He got up to them and noticed the looks in their eyes, "Is she…" he looked at the group and noticed the missing Elie. He turned his head quickly to the side.

"Lets go home," said Yoh turning around fast. Eveyone followed except for Josh.

"Uh," everyone looked back at him. He had his head down avoiding their gaze, "Thank you guys for saving me and my family. This whole time I was fighting to save my sister but I guess I failed," he looked up at them, "I will take my mom and dad somewhere safe and will continue to live," Josh and Aion who was still carrying the unconscious parents turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Yoh and the group. They headed in their different directions.

_**1 year later**_

It had been a year since the whole incident and Josh took his mom and dad for the first time to Elies grave. The lake seemed to glow more on this sunny day then on the rainy one. When they got there they saw a hedge stone in the front of the lake. It read.

_In loving memories of the loyal and beautiful shaman._

_Sister to some inspiration to keep going to all._

_We will miss you Elie._

Below read Lysergs, Yoh, Manta, Anna, Ren, Tamao, Ryo and Horo-Horo name. Below the stone were some flowers and a note tied to them. Josh picked it up and read out loud.

Dear Josh 

_How you doing. We set up this stone to thank Elie for everything. Hope you get this and hope you and your family are ok._

_Love everyone._

Josh signed his name below everyone else, as did his mom and dad and Josh put Kilalas to. At this time Elies mom broke down in a ball crying as Josh and his Father stood up straight staring at the stone, "Happy birthday Elie," said Josh as he looked through the little opening above the lake at the shining sun

**I'm crying, I miss Elie already. I know this chapter isn't sad but you didn't have to write about and think about this little girl all the time. Plus the reader can't really see the real scene that I see. Sad. Thank you for reading my bad story by**

**Syanara-Ku-sama**


End file.
